Koukon Tsuki
by Tokikohime
Summary: A single mistake can lead to disastrous results, often with no one realizing that the mistake was even made, let alone at fault. A single man's old age and arrogance, blinded him to a small shift that changed everything. He died, before the world could suddenly change so drastically. Now, others must clean up his mess. Naru/Hina fic. MA, though it may not be updated often.


In the world of Naruto, there is a powerful mystical force that exists within everyone. This force, when unlocked, can be used to do many things. You can conjure lightning bolts, hurl flaming boulders at people, or even drown them all where they stand. As you can see, this energy is used primarily to destroy. It can, of course, be used to heal. This energy is called Chakra.

And the people that use it are so blindly naive that they may as well be doors. Or walls. Nah, that's an insult to both doors and walls. And while I'm all for insulting those, I'll be nice... for now. You see, these people are naive for one simple reason.

They ignore that their chakra fights them. Hence, the term Chakra Control. Control over ones chakra, forcing it to act and behave in a certain way. Think of it like taking a little kid inside you and forcing it to kill someone. Brutal, but effective. Ish. Kinda.

The first person to have mastered the use of chakra however, did not use it in such a way. Instead of forcing the chakra to her bidding, she worked with it. She communed with it and befriended it. Now, she existed long before any of the lore in the world did, but the juubi remembered her. After all, the juubi was the source of chakra. And while the women terrified it, she had been it's friend. It's only true friend.

And so, as the juubi was summoned to the world for the first time in centuries since it's defeat, it discretely reached out. While the women was long dead, her brother was not. And while her brother was indeed a lazy individual, he was far more powerful than even the juubi itself. While it would not rather bring down his wrath, it would ask of him a favor. Find someone who truly deserved to use chakra.

Of course, this happened without Madara's notice. Had he been younger, he might have noticed the small shift in the world through his eyes, but he was old and frail, and knew he had to pass these eyes on soon. As a result, he completely missed the shift in the world. Nobody else had even a sliver of a chance of noticing.

The man that the juubi reached out to did indeed hear the great beast. And so, for the first time in centuries, he awoke. He quickly assessed the world from the shadows, looking around for the person who truly deserved to use chakra. He followed his instincts, and remained unseen by the world. Eventually, he found that someone, or rather, someones. You see, he found two people that fit the bill, and he recognized the situation around them for what it was. While many others may try to pretty up the situation, he did not.

The first was Hinata Hyuuga. She was a small, frail girl, with deep indigo hair and pearly eyes. Whereas the rest of the clan had mostly blind looking eyes, hers actually held color. And through that, more power than her entire clan combined. He noticed, through her, that her clan commonly inbred, likely believing everyone else to be below them. And so he cleansed her of the consequences of the actions of her elders. She awoke the day after feeling truly alive, and found she could move far faster and easier than before. Nowhere near shinobi level, but definitely faster than before.

She also noticed that she could do something she couldn't before. And that was activate her eyes. While the rest of the clan turned their noses up at this, believing that she was still weak, they also blinded themselves to their actions, and through that, the consequences of their actions.

As they heaped more and more hatred and disdain upon her, she learned more and more hatred and disdain for them. She grew cold, and heartless. Unless it was towards her one light. Naruto Uzumaki. She pursued him actively, finding that he too had suffered a great deal. When the elders of the clan tried to force her to breed with them, they learned fear, but that is a story for another time. For another chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki was the second one the man had found. Naruto suffered hatred and fear and pain at every turn, but he kept moving on. The man was impressed by this, and offered to teach the boy what he could. In doing so, he earned Naruto's loyalty. Far before the hokage could earn it.

By training Naruto hard, he made the boy a practical god among his peers. He cleansed Naruto of the many seals upon him, removing the Kyuubi and placing her in a body of her own. While she was not happy about it, she hardly had the room to complain. After all, the man the juubi had reached out too was no ordinary man. He was the king of hell, and that made him her master. She would not challenge his power or authority. And so, she ended up training the boy as well.

Instead of teaching Naruto chakra controlled, he taught Naruto to bond with his chakra. The result took a month to reach, but Naruto did eventually manage it. It being him having perfect harmony with his chakra. And boy, did he have a lot it. Or girl. You could be a girl. There's that option too. Anyway, when both Naruto and Hinata were seven, the man began training them both, together. He pushed them to excel, but made them hide their skills form the world. He showed them what the world truly was, and taught them to be the best they could be.

Through a single mistake, came a world altering event. From a single cry, came an entire organization. The butterfly effect has always been underestimated. This world would learn to dread it. Through a single man's arrogance, an entire organization sprang up.

Where the man sought peace through trickery, the organization sought it through extinction. The Koukon Tsuki had been born. With Naruto and Hinata as the leaders, the world swiftly changed. Both Hinata and Naruto had slipped from the village at the age of twelve, leaving forever. While they had left the village numerous times before to set the groundwork for their group, they had always returned. Nobody ever noticed them leaving, nor did they ever notice them when they returned.

But they did know when the two left for the final time, as they had both quit the genin exam at the same time, and left the village proper afterwards, without being spotted. This raised flags, and made the elders of the Hyuuga clan demand the death of NAruto Uzumaki and the immediate retrieval of Hinata. The Sandaime had only been able to hold out for so long against the renewed barking for the blonds death, and was forced to put Naruto in the bingo book, irregardless of the fact that Naruto was not a ninja. However, in retaliation of having to place Naruto in the bingo book, the Sandaime also placed Hinata in the book, with the same order. Kill on sight.

This of course, caused outrage in the Hyuuga clan. They were forced to back down though when the Hokage screamed back. They swiftly learned that one doesn't get what they want both ways. Not when they anger those they want things from.

But Naruto and Hinata were unbothered. At the time of the bingo books being issued, they were already preparing to train with their organization. Soon, the world would tremble in fear, before the Koukon Tsuki. The Twilight Moon.

**AN;**

**A new story that came to mind. Working on Naruto: The Reborn as well. Almost done with the seventh chapter. I'm not sure if this will be actively worked on, but this prologue doesn't quite feel right to me. No matter. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
